insomniacs
by Xephonia
Summary: Vector can't sleep. He isn't the only one.


**04:32**

 _I should sleep._

Vector shifts under his blankets in an attempt to find a comfortable position, only to feel even less comfortable than before.

His eyes itch, in fact he's sure they're bloodshot, but he knows this feeling by now; that's what sleep deprivation is.

He checks the clock.

 **04:36**

 _Guess I'll get some distraction until I can sleep._

He takes out his deck and checks if all the cards are still there, checks it again, comes across Vain - Sneer of Betrayal and sighs.

He doesn't regret what he did, but he's sick of remembering his losses.

 _So much about distraction._

 **04:45**

 _Didn't Yuuma say that counting to 100 helps with sleeping?_

And Vector feels silly — silly and weak for actually considering Yuuma's advice — but it's been too long since he's had proper sleep and he can't stand it.

As a Barian, that was okay; Barians don't need sleep, so Vector wouldn't even have known that he had trouble falling asleep to begin with. But he's a human now; that's what he gets for being revived by the Numeron Code.

He could've known about his insomniac tendencies if he had taken the memories of his past life into consideration though.

After all, he's always had this problem. He can barely sleep as it is, but if he actually manages to sleep, he has nightmares and wakes up.

It was the same back then, and it still is like that.

 _I'm tired._

 _1, 2, 3, 4,_ 5...

 _Chaos Chimaera Dragon doesn't last longer under Abyss Supra's attack, in fact, it perishes almost immediately. And Vector screams, he—_

"Damn it!" Vector punches the wall. It hurts, but that's still better than remembering more.

Rubbing his knuckles, he contemplates just staying up since he can't sleep anyway, but then again he feels so tired; so maybe he'll fall asleep if his body can't take the exhaustion anymore.

His thoughts are interrupted loudly when the door flies open and Nasch enters, immediately slamming the door shut behind him.

"Can you shut up?!" Nasch, even in his shark-themed pajamas, manages to come off as serious regardless.

"How about knocking before you enter, Nasch?" Vector hisses, but his voice lacks the bite it should have.

Nasch does not answer that question, instead he sits down on Vector's couch. "How about NOT punching the wall after you had nightmares or whatever?"

For Vector, having his room on the left of Nasch's has always been a pain. Now more than ever.

"I was awake," he says, getting into a better sitting position. "And how would you know if I had nightmares?"

"Because you barely sleep and when you do, you scream. Besides, my point still stands: Be quiet at night, other people are trying to sleep."

 _No point thinking about sleeping now_ , Vector figures.

"Stop being oversensitive, Nasch, or do you need your beauty sleep that much?"

"Shut up." Nasch holds his forehead, and when he looks up at Vector again, Vector notices that these blue eyes, sharp as they may be, are bloodshot. Just like Vector's own.

"Are you—"

"We're watching TV. Now."

 **05:01**

And Vector figures, _yeah, watching TV is fine_ , because he can't sleep and apparently Nasch can't sleep either; and if Nasch is around, he has some distraction. It doesn't have to be pleasant distraction anyway.

"Do you even know what to watch?" Vector yawns as he walks over to the couch, sitting down at maximum distance from Nasch.

"Different Dimension ESPer Star Robin?"

"You're hanging out with Yuuma too much."

"Look who's talking." Nasch turns on the TV and quickly finds the channel that shows re-runs of Star Robin at night.

"Turn up the volume."

"Hell no."

 _That's some good distraction._

"I didn't know they were getting along so well."

"We should let them sleep."

Vector cracks open an eye to see Merag and Alit in his room. The next thing he registers is sunlight, the kind of sunlight you'd see in the afternoon.

 _I've been asleep for that long?_

"Get off of me." Nasch grunts from below Vector, and it's then that he realizes that he's been sleeping on Nasch's back.

Peacefully.

Vector gets off of Nasch's back and stretches himself.

 _Not tired? No nightmares? That's new._

He glances at the clock. **16:50**. _Oh, that's why._

In the meantime, Nasch tries to fix his bed head (and fails spectacularly), and then looks at Merag. "Did you guys leave us some food?"

"You're bad at trying to act naturally, Ryouga." Merag chuckles. "And no, we didn't leave you anything."

Vector would agree, but he's not really in the position to, so he doesn't say anything. He feels his stomach grumble.

"I'll make food." Nasch gets up and walks out of the room.

 _Just in time._

Alit laughs. "Nasch is grumpy as always, even after a good night of sleep."

Vector figures that it's nice to have had some sleep.

 **02:32.**

"Jyan jyan jyan~" Vector says as he walks into Nasch's room the next night, unsurprised that Nasch is awake. "It's time to watch some TV."

"What the hell?", is all what Nasch replies before putting his deck on his nightstand.

Vector shrugs. "You don't sleep anyway. Also I brought snacks."

There's a pause in which Nasch stares at the snacks and then at Vector, and he says,

"Fine. But this time I'm not giving you the remote."


End file.
